


Skin (I love you with all my heart)

by xxKalaxx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, tiny bit of violence at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKalaxx/pseuds/xxKalaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They die together, in the end. Now they're sitting in a train, on their way to someplace else, the next step, hoping desperately they'll wake up together. But fate isn't that kind, has never been, especially not to them. So they'll make do with these last few precious moments, for they know they probably won't be this lucky, this incredibly happy, ever again. </p><p>It's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin (I love you with all my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Song recomended for this fic: Skin, from Zola Jesus.
> 
> I had a massive killer headache while writing this, so if there are any mistakes, please point them out to me.

They die together, in the end. Cut down and shredded to little pieces by one of Satans little minions. A lucky shot, Rin knows, one that normaly wouldn't have hit either of them. 

But both of them had been asleep when it had happened, curled up in each others arms with a smile on their faces, happy that it was finally, _finally_ , over. They had let their guards down.

And now they're dead.

* * *

 

They're sitting in a train. Just silently memorizing each others faces.

»So... This is... it?«

Ryuuji's eyes desperately search his, as if hoping for Rin to object. But he can't, not without lying to Bons' face, and he never was a good liar.

»I... I guess so?«

He laughs wetly, his head coming to rest directly over Ryuujis' heart, Ryuujis' arms automatically curling around him. It's a motion they've performed often, in the seven years they were together. 

»I love ya, ya know?«

Rin stares up at Ryuuji, smiling, saying the words as sincerely as the first time he said them, and Bon crushes him in a desparate final hug, eyes clenched together tightly (and if there are tears rolling down his face, there's nobody but Rin there to see them, and he had never been ashamed of crying in front of the love of his life).

»I love you, too, Rin. I love you so much...«

The 'I can't live without you' stays unsaid, but not unheard.

»No! No. We'll find each other. We... We will.«

(we have to)

(because I can't live without you either)

But fate has never been kind to either of them, and, whatever comes now, they'll probably won't be together.

(but they hope)

(because it's the only thing they can do at this point)

They separate.

»I'll find you. No matter what or how long it takes.«

»I know... I know...«

* * *

 

Light flashes.

* * *

 

They're gone.

* * *

They don't find each other in their next lives, and not in the one after that, either. Nor do they in their third, seventh, fiftieth or any life in between. Sometimes their not alive at the same time, sometimes they're not the same species, and sometimes their not even on the same planet, but they keep looking. Because they have this urge niggling in the back of their heads and they need to find.... something. Anything.

(Always searching for the other, but it's never enough)

Then, in their seventythird lifes, finally, they run into each other again. 

They don't remember (but they do). 

 


End file.
